Wings of a Dream
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Kari finds out that Ken is cheating on her with Yolei. Song fic.


This is a song-fic. I used the song Wings of a Dream from Broken Yoke's self titled (and first) CD. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
This is pretty much the only way I can cope with Ken and Yolei being together.  
  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Got it?**  
  
Wings of a Dream  
  
Kari picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello?" She answered  
"Hey, Kari." The person on the other end responded.  
"Ken! I'm so glad you called. Where are we going for our da-"  
"Listen, about tonight, it's not going to happen."  
"But, why?"  
"I...uh..."  
Before Ken could finish talking, Kari heard another voice talking to Ken. It sounded like Yolei.  
"Ken, who's at your house?" Kari asked.  
"It's just Yolei. I've been going out with her for a few weeks now. I'm sorry, but I love her, not you."  
  
~+*  
You broke the news on the phone  
You couldn't bear to tell me  
To my face that we were done  
*+~  
  
She was shocked.  
"You told me you loved me! You lied! You double-timing bastard! I hate you!" Kari said before slamming the phone down.  
  
~+*  
Broken promises and broken dreams  
I guess the words you said  
Just didn't mean a thing  
*+~  
  
Kari started crying her eyes out, then went on a rampage on all the stuff he'd given her. She tore up pictures and smashed anything else that reminded her of Ken. She fell asleep finally despite her rage.   
  
~+*  
It's hard to take when love ain't what it seems  
You put your trust on the wings of a dream  
You believe in someone and something so strong  
And all at once it's gone, life goes on  
*+~  
  
She woke up late the next morning, but she didn't care. In fact, the only reason she woke up was because of the sun in her face.  
The pain that Ken caused her made her wish she was just dead. She went into her bathroom and pulled out a razorblade. She contemplated slitting her wrists to make the pain go away. Then she thought of her parents and brother, and the sadness they'd feel if she did. So she put it back in the cabinet.  
She was making breakfast when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Kari, I'm sorry you found out that way. I just wanted to know if you were doing okay after that big of a shock."  
"I'll be fine, Ken."  
"Okay, I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
~+*  
The next morning came, the sun still shined  
You called to check on me  
I said yeah I'm doing fine  
*+~  
  
She ate her breakfast, then started reading a magazine. The story she was reading was about a tragedy that ended up happily. One of the quotes from the story that caught her eye was "Time heals all wounds".  
"I wonder if that is true about wounds of the heart too." She pondered to herself out loud.  
  
~+*  
They say time's a healer  
And the pain fades away  
Well all things considered, I think I'm doing okay  
*+~  
  
She looked back at what she'd done the previous night. She sighed over the disaster and started cleaning up.  
"Well, there's no way healing can't start until you let it." She told herself.  
  
~+*  
It's hard to take when love ain't what it seems  
You put your trust on the wings of a dream  
You believe in someone and something so strong  
And all at once it's gone, life goes on  
*+~  
  
Many years later the DigiDestined had returned to the DigiWorld to make sure everything was fine.  
As soon as Kari and her son had arrived, right away he started playing with the other children. She looked over at Ken and Yolei as they watched their oldest two playing.  
'It's so funny how I hated Ken for loving her, but that was so long ago...'  
  
~+*  
Sometimes I think back to our yesterdays  
*+~  
  
'...He was my first "true" love and the one I lost my virginity to...'  
  
~+*  
I think about what we had and what we gave away  
*+~  
  
'...but they make a great couple. I wonder what would have happened if it had worked out.'  
  
~+*  
But life goes on no matter what's lost  
It's just hard to handle  
When your heart pays the cost  
*+~  
  
Kari looked back at the boy who was chasing another boy in a friendly game of tag. 'Oh, well. I'm just glad I did marry a guy that really loves me, and I have a wonderful son.' "I guess that time does heal all wounds." She said softly to herself.  
  
~+*  
It's hard to take when love ain't what it seems  
You put your trust on the wings of a dream  
You believe in someone and something so strong  
And all at once it's gone, life goes on  
*+~  
  
  



End file.
